Holidays and hugs
by Mird
Summary: Ed wakes up one morning and goes through his day as usual...Although there is one difference. Everyone is filled with holiday cheer and he has no idea what the occasion is. One-shot, rated T for swearing, written cuz today is an important holiday. :D


Holiday

Ed felt a hand on his metal shoulder, shaking him awake. He groaned and turned to the side.

"Five minutes, Al..." He said in an only half-awake voice.

"Sorry, but it's time to get up." Al said happily. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Uh...no?" Ed replied, sitting up. He couldn't help but be curious.

Suddenly, Al wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him into a tight embrace. Ed hugged him back, feeling awkward. Al pulled away.

"What the HELL was that about?" Ed asked, deeply confused. Al shook his head.

"You'll see." His voice sounded superior, in an I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know way that bugged the shit out of Ed. He glared at his younger brother before proceeding to get dressed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ed asked as he and his brother walked down the streets of Central city, the elder shielding his eyes from the sun.

"We have to get Winry from the train station, remember? She's coming to give you maintenance." Ed paused, then nodded, remembering his call from Winry only a few days previous.

The two of them walked to the station where she was already waiting. She grinned when she saw them and walked over purposefully.

"Hey Al, hey Ed." She reached forward and gave Ed a big hug, causing him to blush furiously.

"W-what was THAT for?!" He stammered, his eyes wide. She giggled and turned around, walking toward the bright light that was the station entrance.

"You'll see!" She said, laughing slightly. Ed spent a few moments gathering up the pieces of his brain that had fallen out of place from shock before running after her and Al.

* * *

Ed growled and walked through the doors that led into the main reception area in front of Roy's office. The familiar secretary looked up from a pile of papers on her desk and, after a moment of pure silence, grinned. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Well, hello Edward!" She said in a slightly too cheerful voice. Ed was surprised that she even KNEW his name. She had never spoken to him before, unless he was screaming too loudly at Roy. He kind of thought that she had a thing for Roy, but then again, so did all the secretaries, so it wasn't a big deal.

All in all, he was very surprised when she leaned over and gave him a huge, warm hug.

She pulled away and smirked annoyingly as he gaped at her, her looking like a perfect female counterpart of Roy, him looking slightly like an extremely wide-eyed fish.

"What...The...HELL...Was that?" He asked with an impossible-to-describe look on his face. "This is getting TOO weird! First Al, then Winry, and now YOU?!?! Who ARE you, anyways?!??!"

She ignored him and sat back at her desk, much to his annoyance. He glared at her for a full minute before sighing and realizing that he wasn't going to get a reaction.

"Well, goodbye, whoever you are." He waved at her and entered Roy's office, wishing that someone would just tell him what was going on.

"Hey there, chief!" Havoc said cheerfully, bending over and squeezing him around the shoulders. Ed pushed him away.

"Okay, you know what?!?" Havoc shook his head to indicate that he did not know what. "This is getting old! Like, REALLY old! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE HUGGING?!?!?"

Havoc clicked his tongue annoyingly against the roof of his mouth, grinning. "Oh, you'll see."

Ed kept going, deeply pissed off. He managed to evade Falman, Breda and Fuery but Hawkeye got past his defenses.

"Hello, Edward." She said, hugging him briefly before going off on her way down the hall. Ed stood there, speechless, then let out an angry scream.

"STOP IT WITH ALL THE HUGGING!!!! I MEAN IT!!!!"

It was at this moment that Roy walked up. "Keep your voice down, Fullmetal." He said, rolling his eyes. Ed whirled around to face him, his face excited.

"You! YOU definitely won't hug me, right? RIGHT?!?" He asked, almost pleading.

Roy paused, then smiled. "But I wouldn't want to miss out on the holiday spirit, would I?" Ed tensed as he got his sixth hug that day.

His shoulders sagged. "I give up." He said dejectedly. "This is too weird. So please, just tell me what the hell is going on. That's all, okay? Just tell me."

"Well, okay." Said Roy. "Just promise not to punch me."

"Why do I have to-"

"Happy hug a short person day!"

The End

HAPPY HUG A SHORT PERSON DAY EVERYONE!!!!!! Sorry for this random piece of fanfiction...But ever since my friend told me what today is, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. So yeah.

Go give Ed a hug. :D


End file.
